El chico de sus sueños
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Quiero decir, mi familia es un desastre y también entiendo que quieras dejarme. Es eso, ¿No? Vas a decirme que lo que vivimos fue lindo, pero no congeniamos tanto como tú creías y que vas a dejarm- ― ¡No voy a dejarte, Tetsurou! Por dios, no estoy nervioso por tu familia, me han caído genial. ¡Estoy nervioso por otra cosa!"


¡Bueeenas! No llego una semana tarde para esto, por supuesto que no. Bueno, si abrieron la historia ya es suficiente para mí. Voy a contarles un poco sobre esto. Es algo bastante random.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad, no es pura coincidencia. Me estoy robando un hecho de la realidad con el consentimiento de un amigo. O su no consentimiento. No vio Haikyuu así que no lee fanfics de ellos.

Número de palabras según Word: 815

* * *

Tetsurou se había sentido extraño desde el primer momento. Cada vez que mencionaba las fiestas de fin de año, Daichi se sobresaltaba y luego revisaba cosas en su teléfono, ignorándole. Cuando quería hablar de sus planes, parecía ausentarse por completo de la conversación.

Al principio creía que solo tenía que ver con el hecho de que los exámenes finales estuvieran en su cúspide. No solían verse tanto como le gustaría por estudiar en diferentes lugares, y definitivamente algo estaba mal cuando se encontraba cara a cara con Daichi. Tetsurou llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ver con el hecho de conocer a su familia. Ese año habían decidido (Muy a su pesar) que deberían pasarla con sus padres para presentarles de una vez, a su pareja estable.

Cuando Tetsurou bajó el bolso del auto de su padre, supo que iba a ser difícil llegar a Daichi. En días en los que estaba particularmente estresado, dejaba de hablar a menos que le dirigieran la palabra, se la pasaba masticando algo (Así fuera el mismo chicle por horas) y su mirada estaba ida por completo. Conocer a su familia no podía ser tan malo… ¿Verdad?

Su novio apenas sonreía con los intentos de bromas de su padre. La incomodidad del ambiente era demasiada, tanto como para que sus padres sugirieran que tomaran algo de aire en el balcón de Tetsurou y ellos les avisarían cuando fuera la hora de brindar por el año nuevo, mientras ellos se encargaban del resto de los invitados. Tetsurou pensaba confrontarlo, pero el chico se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Un par de minutos se volvieron diez, quince, veinte minutos y la paciencia de Tetsurou se había acabado. Pensaba llegar al fondo del problema, aún si había querido evitar discutir en esa noche. Salió de la habitación buscando a su novio, y finalmente lo encontró en la biblioteca de la casa, hablando por teléfono.

―Está bien, te avisaré cuando termine con todo esto. Te lo agradezco, Ushijima.

―Ushijima, eh. ― dijo, apenas el otro cortó. ― ¿Es por él que has estado extraño todo este tiempo?

―Tetsu, no es lo que tu crees.

―Está bien, entiendo que conocer a mi familia es todo un shock con lo que querías hacer y yo lo siento de verdad. No hace falta que estés tan nervioso. Quiero decir, mi familia es un desastre y también entiendo que quieras dejarme. Es eso, ¿No? Vas a decirme que lo que vivimos fue lindo, pero no congeniamos tanto como tú creías y que vas a dejarm-

― ¡No voy a dejarte, Tetsurou! Por dios, no estoy nervioso por tu familia, me han caído genial. ¡Estoy nervioso por otra cosa!

― ¿Oya? ¿Y qué es?

―Escúchame bien, no voy a repetirlo. Compre un paquete para irnos de vacaciones a América que incluye el hotel, el vuelo y las excursiones. ¡No quería decirte nada porque primero estaba juntando dinero, porque no tenía bien claro donde íbamos a ir! Y una vez que compré el paquete tenía que arreglar bien el tema de los vuelos, el cambio de moneda, ver que estemos libre y no tengamos ningún inconveniente, que ambos tengamos dinero para gastar, el tema del pasaporte, todas esas cosas. ¡Y que tú no me dejaras en el medio!

Tetsurou rio, procesando todo lo que Daichi le había dicho. Era una broma… ¿No?

Tuvo su respuesta cuando su novio le mostró la pantalla de su celular, donde estaba todo arreglado para que eligieran las fechas a viajar.

―Dios, me siento, ya sabes, ¡En una de esas historias donde todo sale bien para el protagonista! ―dijo, entre risas. ― ¡Claro que me encantaría que nos fuéramos de vacaciones! ¿Cómo sabías que mi sueño es ir a América? ¡Eres increíble, Daichi!

―Tuve ayuda, de hecho. Kozume-kun me lo insinuó un par de veces…

― ¿Insinuó? ¿Kenma? ¿Hablamos del mismo chico?

―Pude o no haberle prometido conseguirle una tarta de manzana casera en el medio… En fin. ¿Estás feliz?

― ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz! ¿Pero puedo preguntar, por qué hiciste algo tan lindo por mí, Daichi?

―Bueno… Varias veces comentaste sobre tu estrés y el querer viajar a algún lado en tus vacaciones. Siempre hablabas de lo mucho que te gustaría ir fuera del país y bueno… Ushijima conoce a alguien que se encarga de este tipo de viajes, y por eso estuve hablando con él. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que haga algo por ti? ¡Soy tu novio!

Tetsurou no pudo evitar abrazar a Daichi y llenarle el rostro de besos. Tantos, que su padre tuvo que ir a buscarlos a la vieja habitación de su hijo y avisarle de que faltaban minutos para recibir el año nuevo.

Si iba a empezar el año con el viaje de sus sueños con el chico de sus sueños, Tetsurou podía afirmar que iba a ser un año increíble.

* * *

Como dije antes, este es un hecho basado en la realidad. Mi amigo de verdad compró un paquete para ir a Ecuador con su novio. Me pareció un detalle demasiado dulce, y ya que yo no tengo pareja para reclamarle, hice un fanfic. ¿Por qué KuroDai? ¡Porque los amo! ¿Saben que fue la primera pareja que shippee? Cuando los vi ahí, dándose la mano actuando como dos capitanes responsables entre los que no había rivalidad les vendí mi alma.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Me merezco un review? ¿Subiré más cosas sobre haikyuu este nuevo año? ¡Lo descubriremos pronto!

¡Feliz año nuevo y hasta la próxima!


End file.
